1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a niche for an underwater light, and more specifically to a low-profile niche for underwater pool/spa lights.
2. Related Art
Light niches used for gunite pools are conventionally deep bowls that require a steel rebar cage and considerable gunite surrounding the niche to reinforce the concrete bordering the void created in the wall. Both the cage and the extra gunite add considerable expense to the installation of these light niches. Additionally, these niches generally include metal components for capturing the niche, as well as metal components for bonding and ground of the niche, and a subsequent bond and/or ground of the light in the niche by virtue of the electrical connectivity of metal components in the light and niche. These components add expense to the niche due to the material used, as well as the necessity for bonding or grounding (which requires additional labor).
Further, underwater lights typically have a specific installation orientation, wherein the light “top” is installed at the 12:00 position and the niche “top” is also installed at the 12:00 position. This specific orientation forces the conduit exit of the niche (e.g., for electrical cabling of the light) to always be oriented at the same position relative to the “top” of the light, thus limiting the versatility of installation and preventing installation of the niche at different orientations relative to the “top” of the light. In doing so, a conduit trench must always be provided extending from the “top” of the niche and the light to accommodate the conduit exit. Moreover, if a niche incorrectly installed at a position other than the 12:00 position, the light will also be oriented at a position other than the 12:00 position, since the light does not rotate with respect to the niche. This can lead to visually unpleasing results.
Still further, existing niches do not provide a quick and convenient way for allowing secure installation of a light into a niche without using tools, such as screwdrivers or other tools. As such, not only must installers know how to properly install underwater lights into niches, but they must also carry tools with them into a pool or spa to install such lights.